1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer enclosure, and in particular to a computer enclosure having a power supply support member that is capable to mount power supplies of different specifications to the enclosure.
2. The Prior Art
Personal computers are now in the trend of miniaturization requiring the size thereof to be continuously decreased while electronic devices thereof increasingly added to enhance functions thereof. Thus, space management of a personal computer becomes important, especially when considering assembling/disassembling parts during maintaining the computer.
A power supply is one of the major components of a personal computer. Conventionally, a power supply is directly fixed to a back panel of a computer enclosure by bolts. For allowing easy mounting of the power supply to the computer enclosure, other parts of the computer are not arranged in front of the space accommodating the power supply because if the computer parts are arranged in front of the space accommodating the power supply, the parts have to be removed in order to mount/dismount the power supply which causes inconvenience in maintaining the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,305 discloses a swiveling support for mounting the power supply to a computer enclosure. Such a swiveling support allows the power supply to be completely moved outside the computer enclosure by rotating about a rotational axis whereby mounting/dismounting the power supply may be performed without interference caused by the computer enclosure and other parts. However, such a swiveling support is designed for mounting a power supply of a specific size and is not compatible with power supplies of other specifications. This increases costs of parts stocking and inventory.
Furthermore, a computer enclosure comprises a top cover and a bottom panel which are not soundly connected leading to a mechanical instability in resisting bending moment.
It is thus desired to provide a computer enclosure which overcomes the problems discussed above.